lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
Η ΚΡΙΣΗ ΣΤΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Οκτώβριος 3 του 2017 Διαβάζοντας συστηματικά το βιβλίο "INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE" βλέπουμε ότι στον θρίαμβο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής ο Νεύτων (πρώτος στην εικόνα) κατάφερε να απορρίψει τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου με την ανακάλυψη όχι μόνο της παγκόσμιας έλξης των σωμάτων με την εισαγωγή της δύναμης που δρα ακαριαία από απόσταση, αλλά και με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου της κίνησης των σωμάτων περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης. Έτσι με την εφαρμογή της δύναμης της βαρύτητας προέβλεψε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Επίσης στη σελίδα 386 του βιβλίου διαβάζουμε ότι ο Νεύτων από τη μελέτη των χρωμάτων προέβλεψε και τις κυματικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός όμοιες σαν τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα των ηλεκτρονίων που περιγράφεται στην Κβαντομηχανική του Schrodinger. (Τέταρτος στην εικόνα) . Επιπλέον με βάση την ακαριαία δράση - αντίδραση είχαμε σημαντική εξέλιξη της φυσικής, αφού το 1785 ο Coulomb με την εισαγωγή του φορτίου q κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει το νόμο της ηλεκτρικής δύναμης Fe , ενώ ο Cavendish το 1798 κατάφερε να βρει τη σταθερά G του νόμου της βαρύτητας. Στη συνέχεια ο Ampere (1820) με τη χρήση δυο παράλληλων ρευμάτων ανακάλυψε το νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm . Έτσι για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων επινοήθηκαν τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης E = Fe/q καθώς και της μαγνητικής έντασης B = Fm/qu. Δυστυχώς την ίδια χρονική περίοδο ο διάσημος Άγγλος πειραματιστής, ο Faraday, παραβιάζοντας τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα (που επιβεβαιώθηκε οριστικά και από τα μεταγενέστερα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής) έκανε την περίεργη υπόθεση ότι ο χώρος τριγύρω από ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα ερεθίζεται κατά τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε αυτό το ερέθισμα, που ονομάστηκε πεδίο με τη μορφή των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών διανυσμάτων, να μεσολαβεί για την εμφάνιση των δυνάμεων, γεγονός που επηρέασε αργότερα όχι μόνο τον Maxwell (δεύτερος στην εικόνα) για την ανάπτυξη της άκυρης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS), αλλά και τον Αϊνστάιν,(τρίτος στην εικόνα) ο οποίος το 1905 παρότι ακολούθησε τα κβάντα του Planck, που δεν συμβιβάζονται με τα πεδία του Maxwell, εντούτοις επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell θεώρησε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα. Έτσι ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), η οποία παραβιάζοντας τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) οδήγησε στην ανάπτυξη και άλλων άκυρων θεωριών προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν οι δομές των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια καθώς και οι δομές των μορίων και των πυρήνων του ατόμου, και φυσικά όλες εκείνες οι προσπάθειες απέτυχαν επειδή εγκαταλείφθηκαν οι νόμοι της φύσης. Εδώ αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι ο Bohr (1913) που χρησιμοποίησε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, το νόμο του Coulomb (χωρίς πεδία), καθώς και το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, κατάφερε να βρει τη δομή του ατόμου του υδρογόνου. Έτσι και ο Schrodinger, που δεν ακολούθησε την άκυρη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, με τις περίφημες εξισώσεις του κατάφερε να λύσει όλα τα προβλήματα του ατόμου του υδρογόνου. Με άλλα λόγια ο Maxwell και ο Αϊνστάιν που με τα πεδία παραβίασαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και δεν ακολούθησαν τα σωματίδια του φωτός, που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner, οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα, ενώ ο Schrodinger, που ακολούθησε τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική και τους νόμους της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης, θεωρείται ένας από τους πρωτοπόρους στην ορθή ανάπτυξη της Κβαντομηχανικής. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε οργανώθηκε το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993), όπου στην εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων παρουσίασα και τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963), οι οποίοι απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα λάθη της θεωρίας των πεδίων του Maxwell. Σε εκείνο το συνέδριο απέδειξα ότι ο Maxwell έκανε το πιο μεγάλο λάθος να υποθέσει ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα οφείλονται σε ένα απατηλό πεδίο Ε, (που διδάσκεται ακόμη και σήμερα), παρότι τα πειράματα του ίδιου του Faraday (1831) και του Neumann (1845) έδειξαν ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα οφείλονται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere. Μετά από αυτή τη φανερή κρίση της φυσικής που οφείλονταν στην εγκατάλειψη των φυσικών νόμων ύστερα από διεξοδική μελέτη 10 ετών δημοσίευσα και την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), όπου με την ανάλυση των πυρηνικών πειραμάτων και την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού ανακαλύφθηκε η δομή των πυρήνων και των νουκλεονίων. Ετσι σήμερα πια το γνωρίζουν πολλοί φυσικοί ότι οι δυνάμεις στη φύση είναι μόνο οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Αυτό το γεγονός άλλωστε μπορεί να το επισημάνει κάποιος επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο και το θέμα «Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα» όπου θα διαβάσει ότι πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να αναγνωρίζουν πως ο κόσμος μας δεν δομείται από τις υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των θεωριών αλλά από τις δυνάμεις των νόμων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Επίσης είναι γνωστό ότι και τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (Τα πειράματα που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν). Πάντως το πιο σημαντικό πείραμα είναι εκείνο της διάσπασης β, αφού το νετρόνιο που είναι βαρύτερο κατά 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια από το πρωτόνιο τη στιγμή που μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο εμφανίζει ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια, και ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw = 1,293 MeV. Αυτές οι δυο ποσότητες μας δίνουν ακριβώς την αυξημένη μάζα της εκπομπής του ηλεκτρονίου (ΔΜ = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια) καθώς και την αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,293 MeV, του ίδιου του ηλεκτρονίο. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση ασφαλώς δεν ισχύει η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, αφού τη στιγμή της απορρόφησης έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της μεταβολής του χωροχρόνου, όπως ακριβώς προβλέπει ο νόμος της απορρόφησης που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και όταν το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά το φωτόνιο μιας ακτινοβολίας με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση καθώς το φωτόνιο ως διπολικό σωματίδιο αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. ( Discovery of length contraction). Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι έχουμε όχι μόνο την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης αλλά και την ανακάλυψη νέων νόμων μέσω των πειραμάτων της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής, όπως ακριβώς μας δίδαξαν οι πρωτοπόροι της φυσικής. ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτων. Ωστόσο σήμερα διακρίνει κάποιος μια φανερή κρίση στη φυσική, που συνεχίζεται, παρότι τα πεδία και η σχετικότητα παραβιάζουν τους φυσικού νόμους. Βέβαια τόσο οι ποικίλες θεωρίες της πυρηνικής δομής όσο και η πιο φημισμένη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, εφόσον στηρίζονται στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης και εφόσον παραβιάζουν βασικούς νόμους της φύσης αναχαιτίζοντας την πρόοδο της φυσικής, θα έπρεπε ήδη να είχαν απορριφθεί από τους φυσικούς του 21ου αιώνα που ηγούνται των μεγάλων πανεπιστημίων και ερευνητικών κέντρων του κόσμου. Αυτό βέβαια είναι δύσκολο να συμβεί, επειδή οι επιρροές των ποικίλων πυρηνικών θεωριών και της σχετικότητας δημιούργησαν ένα πολύ ισχυρό κατεστημένο των λαθεμένων θεωριών απέναντι στα πειράματα και τους νόμους της φύσης και υπάρχει μεγάλη δυσκολία αποδοχής των πειραμάτων. (Αϊνστάιν κατεστημένο). Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε, όπως ακριβώς συνέβαινε και στα χρόνια του Γαλιλαίου, υπάρχει ακόμη και σήμερα μεγάλη δυσκολία πολλών φυσικών να εγκαταλείψουν τις θεωρίες παρότι και ο μεγάλος νομπελίστας ο Feynman, έγραψε ότι τη στιγμή που τα πειράματα αποδείξουν ότι οι θεωρίες είναι λάθος τότε εγκαταλείπουμε τις θεωρίες όσο διάσημοι και αν ήταν οι φυσικοί που ανέπτυξαν τις θεωρίες. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “Criticism of the theory of relativity-WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι υπάρχουν ακόμα ορισμένοι επικριτές της σχετικότητας σήμερα, αλλά τις απόψεις τους δεν τις μοιράζεται η πλειοψηφία στην επιστημονική κοινότητα. Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με την WIKIPEDIA παρότι έχουμε τα αξιόλογα πειράματα που απορρίπτουν θεωρίες, εντούτοις διακρίνουμε μια κρίση όχι μόνο στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας που οδήγησε στην ανάπτυξη και άλλων λαθεμένων θεωριών του 20ου αιώνα αλλά και στους ίδιους τους καθηγητές μεγάλων πανεπιστημίων που απαξιώνουν τα πειράματα προκειμένου να διασωθούν οι θεωρίες που χρησιμοποιήθηκαν για να κατέχουν σήμερα ως διακεκριμένοι φυσικοί πολύ υψηλές θέσεις. Αυτό το γεγονός τονίζεται και στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου των πρακτικών από τους οργανωτές M. Barone και F. Selleri του παγκοσμίου συνεδρίου του 1993, όπου παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν.(EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν μιας τέτοιας πολύπλοκης κρίσης της φυσικής που σχετίζεται όχι μόνο με τις ποικίλες θεωρίες αλλά και με το αδιαπέραστο φράγμα ενός κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στην αποδοχή των πειραμάτων και την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης, διακρίνει κάποιος μια δογματική συμπεριφορά των καθηγητών της θεωρητικής φυσικής απέναντι στην εμπειρική μεθοδολογία που οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης. Για παράδειγμα επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο και το θέμα “A Crisis at the edge of physics” διαβάζουμε από τον καθηγητή της αστροφυσικής Adam Frank ότι σήμερα η πιο φιλόδοξη επιστήμη μας μπορεί να φαίνεται αντίθετη με την εμπειρική μεθοδολογία που έχει ιστορικά δώσει στον τομέα την αξιοπιστία της. Ωστόσο επηρεασμένος και ο ίδιος ο καθηγητής τόσο από τις πυρηνικές θεωρίες όσο και από τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν ως παράδειγμα της κρίσης της φυσικής μας δίνει όχι την άκυρη σχετικότητα (invalidity of special relativity) και τις λαθεμένες πυρηνικές θεωρίες, αλλά μόνο το λεγόμενο στάνταρτ μοντέλο, που το θεωρεί ότι εξηγεί αφενός τις λεγόμενες ισχυρές και ασθενείς πυρηνικές δυνάμεις των θεωριών, αλλά αφετέρου δεν μπορεί να ενώσει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας με την κβαντική φυσική. Βέβαια ο παραπάνω καθηγητής ως βαθιά επηρεασμένος από τις άκυρες θεωρίες δεν θα μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι και αυτό που ονομάζεται σήμερα στάνταρτ μοντέλο ως συνέχεια της άκυρης σχετικότητας είναι στην πραγματικότητα ένα άκυρο μοντέλο (στάνταρτ μοντέλο, ηλεκτρονικό έγκλημα), αφού οι υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις είναι άκυρες, διότι στηρίζονται σε θεωρίες που αναπτύχθηκαν ύστερα από την εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με άλλους φυσικούς οι οποίοι θεωρώντας ότι η σχετικότητα και η εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης που οδήγησε σε ποικίλες θεωρίες της πυρηνικής φυσικής δεν θα έπρεπε να εμφανίζουν προβλήματα που οδηγούν σε αδιέξοδα, γι αυτό και εστιάζουν το πρόβλημα μόνο στον μη αιτιακό χαρακτήρα της κβαντικής θεωρίας. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Η ΚΡΙΣΗ ΣΤΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΚΑΙ Η ΔΗΜΟΚΡΑΤΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΒΑΪΜΑΡΗΣ» διαβάζουμε: “ Ένα από τα βασικά χαρακτηριστικά της νέας κβαντομηχανικής, ο μη αιτιακός χαρακτήρας της, δεν ήταν, σύμφωνα με τον Φόρμαν, προϊόν των εσωτερικών εξελίξεων στη φυσική, αλλά αποτέλεσμα της οικειοποίησης από πολλούς φυσικούς της ιδεολογίας του ανορθολογισμού που κατείχε ηγεμονική παρουσία στη Δημοκρατία της Βαϊμάρης”. Βέβαια ένα τέτοιο πρόβλημα της φυσικής θεωρείται τελείως ασήμαντο μπροστά στο πρόβλημα της παραβίασης των βασικών νόμων της φύσης από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Γι αυτό το λόγο και το γεγονός ότι η εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης οδήγησε σε πλήρη αδιέξοδα με ανάγκασε να κάνω μια συστηματική έρευνα άνω των δέκα ετών πάνω στα πειράματα της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης και των μαγνητικών ροπών του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου, ύστερα από τη χρήση των UP και DOWN quarks που ανακάλυψαν οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zweig , τα οποία τελικά δεν είναι σωματίδια των τριών quarks και των υποθετικών γκλουονίων, όπως πίστευε ο Gell-Mann (1964), αλλά σωματίδια των 288 quarks, αφού σύμφωνα με το νόμο Φωτονίου- Ύλης η ενέργεια των υποθετικών γκλουονίων δεν μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε μάζα. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Έτσι και κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο δεν έχουμε τη μετατροπή της μάζας (2ΔΜ = μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου) σε ενέργεια 2hν δυο φωτονίων, όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά τη μετατροπή της ενέργειας της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο (ΔΕ= 1,022 MeV) σε ενέργεια 2hν των δυο φωτονίων όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) το οποίο είχε πολύ μεγάλη επιτυχία διότι στηρίχθηκε στους νόμους της φύσης. Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 (λίγο νωρίτερα από τη δημοσίευση της ειδικής σχετικότητας) για την ερμηνεία της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου από το ηλεκτρόνιο χρησιμοποίησε βέβαια το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης αλλά μόνο ως προς την αρχή της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (hν = ΔΕ), διότι τότε πίστευε ότι τα φωτόνια ως κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell δεν έχουν μάζα, ενώ πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» αναγνώρισε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του Ε = hν. . Έτσι στα πλαίσια των παραπάνω νόμων παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993, και ύστερα από την ανάλυση των πυρηνικών πειραμάτων δημοσίευσα και τη νέα εργασία μου του 2003 όπου με την αναβίωση των νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) ανακάλυψα την πυρηνική δύναμη και τη δομή του πυρήνα. Λόγου χάρη στον πιο απλό πυρήνα του δευτερίου η ισχυρή πυρηνική έλξη οφείλεται όχι σε υποθετικές δυνάμεις των θεωριών αλλά στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση σημαντικών κατανομών φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια εξαιτίας των 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks του πρωτονίου και των 12 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks του νετρονίου. Επίσης κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw = 1,293 MeV οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ασταθής τριάδα ddd του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud του πρωτονίου, αφού μετά από την ανάλυση των πειραμάτων αποδείχθηκε ότι οι νέες δομές των νουκλεονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons) είναι οι ακόλουθες: Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Proton = +5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836,15 electrons Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι οι παραπάνω δομές προέκυψαν όχι μέσω θεωριών αλλά από τη συστηματική έρευνα των πυρηνικών πειραμάτων όπως ακριβώς μας δίδαξαν οι πρωτοπόροι της φυσικής ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτων, παρότι και εκείνοι αντιμετώπισαν το τότε κατεστημένο των φιλοσοφικών υποθέσεων του Αριστοτέλη και του Καρτέσιου. Δυστυχώς και σήμερα εξαιτίας του νέου κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής έχουμε μια νέα κρίση της φυσικής όπου υπάρχει μεγάλη δυσκολία στην αποδοχή της επιστημονικής μεθόδου που στηρίχθηκε στα πειράματα που οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης και της δομής του πυρήνα. Λόγου χάρη την Άνοιξη του 2017 ενώ από το Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού είχα θετικές απαντήσεις για τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα και των μαθηματικών του Παρθενώνα και των Καρυάτιδων, αντίθετα στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας συνάντησα ένα πολύ εχθρικό κλίμα, αφού το αίτημά μου για τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων της φυσικής του Λυκείου κρίθηκε ότι περιέχει παραφιλολογίες παρότι στηρίζεται στα αξιόλογα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Συγκεκριμένα το ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ του Υπουργείο Παιδείας αρνήθηκε πολλές φορές να εισηγηθεί τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων της φυσικής του Λυκείου, παρότι τόσο ο Υπουργός Παιδείας ως φυσικός όσο και ο νέος διευθυντής του ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» ενημερώθηκαν με έγγραφό μου για τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν οριστικά όχι μόνο τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας αλλά και τις ποικίλες θεωρίες της πυρηνικής δομής. Μάλιστα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» ενώ οι εκεί φυσικοί ύστερα από την παρουσίαση εργασιών μου γνωρίζουν τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής και παρότι υπηρετούν στο Δημόσιο έφθασαν στο σημείο με το ενδεχόμενο πειθαρχικών και ποινικών διώξεων να διαγράψουν από το διαδίκτυο τα πρακτικά ολόκληρου του συνεδρίου του 2002 που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ « Δημόκριτος». ( ΕΚΕΦΕ ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ ΕΡΕΥΝΑ). Ας σημειωθεί ότι το 1993 για την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων ο οργανωτής του παγκοσμίου συνεδρίου του 1993 ο F. Selleri, μου προσέφερε ως έπαθλο ένα δίσκο με τη μορφή του φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου (disc Jpg), ενώ το 2002 που παρουσίασα την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure..electromagnetism” στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» ένα μέρος των ηλικιωμένων συνέδρων εγκατέλειψε την αίθουσα του κτιρίου τη στιγμή που τους αποδείκνυα ότι τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής επιβεβαιώνουν τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο και ακυρώνουν τον Αϊνστάιν, παρότι το κτίριο έχει την ονομασία του φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου. Επίσης και ο πολύ γνωστός καθηγητής Δ. Σιμόπουλος όταν τον Μάιο του 2017 κλήθηκε στη Λάρισα να μιλήσει για την αστρονομία, παρότι ο ίδιος ανέφερε τον Feynman για την αποδοχή των πειραμάτων που απορρίπτουν θεωρίες, εντούτοις ο ίδιος αρνούνταν ενώπιον του ακροατηρίου να ακούσει οτιδήποτε έχει σχέση με το γνωστό πείραμα της διάσπασης β που απορρίπτει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, γεγονός που μας παραπέμπει στον καθηγητή της αστρονομίας που αρνούνταν να κοιτάξει μέσω του τηλεσκοπίου του Γαλιλαίου τους δορυφόρους του πλανήτη Δία. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των φυσικών επιστημών η εξέλιξη της φυσικής επιστήμης δεν ήταν ομοιόμορφη. Υπήρξαν περίοδοι γοργής ανάπτυξης που εναλλάσσονταν με μακρύτερες περιόδους στασιμότητας ακόμη και παρακμής. Η αρχαία Ελλάδα που ήταν ο κληρονόμος των πολιτισμών των Βαβυλωνίων και Αιγυπτίων διαμόρφωσε για πρώτη φορά από τους φιλοσόφους τη λογική (Δημόκριτος) και από τους μαθηματικούς και αστρονόμους την πειραματική βάση όπως μας τη δίδαξε ο Αρίσταρχος ο Σάμιος (ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα) και ο Αρχιμήδης (ανακάλυψη του νόμου της άνωσης). Η προοδευτική αυτή κίνηση της ανθρώπινης σκέψης καθώς ανακόπηκε για πολλούς αιώνες μέχρι την εποχή του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα φάνηκε ξανά με την εμπειρική μεθοδολογία που οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης. Το πιο μεγάλο επίτευγμα του Νεύτωνα (Principia 1687) ήταν ότι κατάφερε να αντιμετωπίσει τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου αναφορικά με τον υποθετικό αιθέρα ή τη λεγόμενη πεμπτουσία του Αριστοτέλη που θεωρούνταν ότι είναι υπεύθυνη όχι μόνο για τη μετάδοση της βαρυτικής δύναμης μέσω υποθετικών βαρυτικών κυμάτων αλλά και τη διάδοση του φωτός. Έτσι ο Νεύτων απορρίπτοντας τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου με την ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αδράνειας κατάφερε να εξηγήσει τις τροχιές των πλανητών όπου ισορροπούν η ακαριαία δύναμη της βαρύτητας με την αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική), διότι ο κάθε πλανήτης έχει την τάση να κινείται στο κενό ομαλά σε ευθεία γραμμή. Ιδιαίτερα με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου κίνησης περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης ο Νεύτων αντιμετώπισε δραστικά τον αιθέρα με τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου γράφοντας και την περίφημη φράση “Hypotheses non fingo”. Βέβαια η μεγαλύτερη δυσκολία του Νεύτωνα ήταν να αποδείξει τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός και τελικά τα κατάφερε, αφού οι προβλέψεις του για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός επιβεβαιώθηκαν όχι μόνο από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner (1801) αλλά και από τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν, ο οποίος ενώ το 1915 στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας νόμιζε ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός οφείλεται στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου, εντούτοις το 1938 αναγνώρισε ότι η καμπυλότητα του φωτός οφείλεται στις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Αυτή η γόνιμη πειραματική μέθοδος ως συνέχεια των τριών νόμων του Νεύτωνα και κυρίως του τρίτου νόμου περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου του Coulomb (1785) περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης και της σταθεράς G = 6,673/1011 nt-m2/Kg2 της ακαριαίας βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης από τον Cavendish (1798). Είναι γεγονός ότι στο νόμο του Coulomb η ακαριαία δράση και αντίδραση της ηλεκτρικής δύναμης Fe φαίνεται φανερά όταν σε δυο φορτία +q και -q για να εκφράσουμε την ακαριαία δράση και αντίδραση σχεδιάζουμε τα δυο αντίθετα διανύσματα (βέλη της Fe), που κάνουν τα δυο φορτία να επιταχύνονται ακαριαία προς το κέντρο του συστήματος ανεξάρτητα από το αν το πείραμα γίνεται επάνω στο έδαφος της Γης ή σε ένα κινούμενο τρένο, όπως προβλέπει ο μετασχηματισμός του Γαλιλαίου, όπου όλοι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι ίδιοι σε όλα τα λεγόμενα αδρανειακά συστήματα. Έτσι και το διάνυσμα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης E = Fe/q εκφράζει την ακαριαία ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση ανά μονάδα φορτίου. Με την ίδια μεθοδολογία λοιπόν εργάστηκε και ο Ampere το 1820, αφού με τη χρήση δυο παράλληλων αγωγών ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος ανακάλυψε το νόμο της ακαριαίας μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Δυστυχώς αυτή η γόνιμη περίοδος της σπουδαίας ανακάλυψης αυτών των νόμων περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, που επιβεβαιώθηκε πολύ αργότερα και από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής, ανακόπηκε ύστερα από την εμφάνιση των απατηλών πεδίων και την αναβίωση της ανύπαρκτης πεμπτουσίας του Αριστοτέλη (αιθέρας του Maxwell 1865), αφού τόσο τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887) όσο και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler την απέρριψαν την πεμπτουσία οριστικά. Λόγου χάρη όταν μια πηγή φωτός πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή θα έχουμε την ίδια μεταβολή της συχνότητας ακόμη και στην περίπτωση που ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την πηγή. Στην πραγματικότητα λοιπόν την πρώτη κρίση της φυσικής την έχουμε μετά από το νόμο του Ampere, αφού το 1831 ο πολύ φημισμένος Άγγλος πειραματιστής , ο Faraday, προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα δεν χρησιμοποίησε τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης που προέβλεπαν οι νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere αλλά παραβιάζοντας τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης μας ξαναγύρισε στις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις των βαρυτικών κυμάτων του Καρτέσιου και υπέθεσε ότι τόσο η ηλεκτρική όσο και η μαγνητική δύναμη μεταδίδονται μέσω υποθετικών πεδίων τα οποία όρισε να εκφράζονται από τα διανύσματα των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων. (Intensity and false field). Στη συνέχεια εκείνη η κρίση της φυσικής απέκτησε μεγαλύτερες διαστάσεις με τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell (1865) που χρησιμοποιήθηκαν στη διάδοση του φωτός με τις περίεργες ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες χωρίς φορτία, αφού ταλαιπωρούν ακόμη και σήμερα τους μαθητές, οι οποίοι στο ίδιο το βιβλίο φυσικής, ενώ διδάσκονται για τα δυο διανύσματα της ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης του νόμου του Coulomb, εντούτοις ταυτόχρονα διδάσκονται και τα πεδία του Maxwell που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί της ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Επιπλέον ο Maxwell εκτός από το γεγονός ότι αγνόησε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν το 1801 από τον Soldner, τελικά μας οδήγησε πίσω και στις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου χρησιμοποιώντας τον υποθετικό αιθέρα ως μέσο διάδοσης. Έτσι η επιρροή του αιθέρα παρά τα πειράματα συνεχίζεται ακόμη και σήμερα με αντιφάσεις που ξέφυγαν από την επιστημονική περίοδο της ανακάλυψης των νόμων της φύσης. Για παράδειγμα παρότι αργότερα ο Αϊνστάιν (1905) τον αιθέρα τον αντικατέστησε με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, και παρότι το 1936 απέρριψε και τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου, εντούτοις το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 157) θα γράψει: “ Η ιστορία του αιθέρα όχι μόνο δεν έφθασε στο τέλος της αλλά συνεχίζεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας”. Έτσι ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί , όπως και ο καθηγητής της αστρονομίας Στράτος Θεοδοσίου, ενώ γνωρίζει ότι πλείστα πειράματα της φυσικής απέρριψαν την πεμπτουσία, εντούτοις εξακολουθεί να είναι στην ομάδα σύνταξης του διαδικτυακού περιοδικού «ΠΕΜΠΤΟΥΣΙΑ» με αποτέλεσμα να αντιμετωπίζει τα πειράματα που την απέρριψαν με ένα δογματικό τρόπο που μας παραπέμπει στις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Αριστοτέλη και του Καρτέσιου, τις οποίες αγωνίστηκαν οι πρωτοπόροι της φυσικής, ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτων, να τις απορρίψουν με την ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης. Επίσης και ο καθηγητής Δ. Σιμόπουλος πιστεύει στα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν παρότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής τα απέρριψαν, και παρότι το 1936 τα απέρριψε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε όχι τα βαρυτικά κύματα αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Στην πραγματικότητα η ομάδα LIGO ανίχνευσε τα λεγόμενα βαρυτικά κύματα επειδή προκύπτουν από την βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση των μαύρων οπών. Καθώς η βαρύτητα είναι υπεύθυνη για την απορρόφηση μιας μαύρης οπής από άλλη μαύρη οπή, τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο της απορρόφυσης έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο των χωροχρονικών μεταβολών όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στη δάσπαση β όπου το έλλειμμα μάζας του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται σε αυξημένη μάζα ηλεκτρονίου. Κατά συνέπεια δεν έχουμε επιβεβαίωση των βαρυτικών κυμάτων του Καρτέσιου που ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν τα απέρριψε το 1936, αφού δεν πρόκειται για τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα ή το απατηλό πεδίο που υποτίθεται ότι μεσολαβεί για τη μετάδοση της βαρυτικής δύναμης με τη μορφή κυμάτων. Η δεύτερη κρίση της φυσικής σχετίζεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (1905) που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, διότι όπως μας δίδαξαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι και απέδειξε πειραματικά και ο Lavoisier (1789) κανένα σωματίδιο δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Πραγματικά στα πλαίσια του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης και όχι των άκυρων υποθέσεων της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητας) τόσο ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν (βραβείο Νόμπελ για την ερμηνεία της απορρόφησης του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο) όσο και ο Bohr για την ερμηνεία της εκπομπής του φωτός στο άτομο του υδρογόνου απέδειξαν ότι στην κβαντική και στην ατομική φυσική αντίστοιχα ισχύει ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού αποδείχθηκε ότι hν = ΔΕ ή ΔΕ = hν = 13,6 eV. Αντίθετα η υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, που θεωρήθηκε ότι έλυσε τα προβλήματα της πυρηνικής, στην πραγματικότητα οδήγησε στην αναχαίτιση της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Σήμερα το γνωρίζουν πολλοί φυσικοί ότι με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης του πρωτονίου με το νετρόνιο έχουμε στο δευτερόνιο μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 2,2246 ΜeV που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 MeV όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Δηλαδή ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας ισχύει όχι μόνο στην κβαντική και την ατομική φυσική αλλά και στην πυρηνική φυσική όπως απέδειξε ο Αϊνστάιν στην εργασία του που κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ και ο Bohr που το μοντέλο του οδήγησε στις περίφημες εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Δυστυχώς αυτή τη μεγάλη αντίφαση ανάμεσα στην πρώτη εργασία του Αϊνστάιν που κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ για την εφαρμογή του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και στην αμέσως επόμενη εργασία του για την υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια οι φυσικοί των μεγάλων ερευνητικών κέντρων του κόσμου κάτω από την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας δεν θέλουν να λεπτολογούν αν ο Αϊνστάιν είχε δίκαιο στην εργασία του που κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ ή στην επόμενη εργασία της υπόθεσης της σχετικής κίνησης, και φυσικά με αυτή την περίεργη στάση τους και προκειμένου να διασωθεί η θεωρία απέναντι στους νόμους της φύσης συμβάλλουν σημαντικά στη συνέχιση της κρίσης της φυσικής που βαδίζει κατηφορικά σε νέα αδιέξοδα με ένα δογματικό τρόπο σκέψης έξω από τους νόμους της φύσης που ανακάλυψαν ο Γαλιλαίος ο Νεύτων, ο Coulomb o Ampere και τόσοι άλλοι αξιόλογοι φυσικοί. Το ίδιο συνέβη και τον καιρό που οι δυο Ολλανδοί νεαροί φυσικοί Uhlenbeck και Goudsmit (1925) ανακάλυψαν το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου όπου η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα του ηλεκτρονίου εξαιτίας του σπιν ξεπερνάει την ταχύτητα του φωτός (faster than light). Έτσι κάτω από την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας οι δυο νεαροί φυσικοί δέχθηκαν πολύ αυστηρή κριτική με αποτέλεσμα να εγκαταλειφθούν οι νόμοι της φύσης και να προκύψουν νέες θεωρίες για τη μελέτη των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια καθώς και την ερμηνεία του ομοιοπολικού δεσμού. Πάντως με την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού στην εργασία μου “ Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008) αυτά τα προβλήματα λύθηκαν οριστικά. (ΑΤΟΜΟ ΗΛΙΟΥ). Στην πραγματικότητα όταν δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν βρεθούν πολύ κοντά τότε εξαιτίας της περιφερειακής ταχύτητας που είναι μεγαλύτερη του φωτός αναπτύσσονται πιο ισχυρές μαγνητικές έλξεις από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις. (ΜΟΡΙΟ ΥΔΡΟΓΟΝΟΥ). Η τρίτη κρίση της φυσικής ξεκίνησε με τη νέα εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού μόλις ακριβώς ανακαλύφθηκε το νετρόνιο (1932), διότι τα τότε πειράματα έδειξαν ότι αυτό το σωματίδιο όπως και το πρωτόνιο δεν έχουν τις κατάλληλες κατανομές φορτίων ώστε με την αλληλεπίδρασή τους να μας δίνουν ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις που να είναι υπεύθυνες για τη δομή των πυρήνων. Έτσι το 1935 αναπτύχθηκε η άκυρη θεωρία του Yukawa (1935), ο οποίος στη θέση των πεδίων ως μέσων μεσολάβησης στη διάδοση των δυνάμεων χρησιμοποίησε τα σωματίδια μεσόνια , παρότι την ίδια χρονιά τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Στη συνέχεια το 1964 με την ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων quarks (u = +2e/3 , d = -e/3) από τον Gell-Mann θεωρήθηκε ότι το νετρόνιο έχει δομή (dud) με συνολικό μηδενικό φορτίο, ενώ το πρωτόνιο έχει δομή (udu) με συνολικό φορτίο (+e). Όμως τέτοιες απλές δομές οδήγησαν σε νέα αδιέξοδα διότι αφενός τα τρία quarks έχουν πολύ μικρή μάζα και αφετέρου μας δίνουν πολύ μικρές κατανομές φορτίων ανίκανες να μας δώσουν την ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη των πυρήνων. Έτσι για να δικαιολογήσει ο Gell-Mann το δικό του μοντέλο των απλών τριάδων στο νετρόνιο και το πρωτόνιο ανέπτυξε το 1973 την άκυρη θεωρία της χρωμοδυναμικής. (Invalid quantum chromodynamics). Τελικά η μόνη οδός που απέμεινε ήταν να χρησιμοποιηθεί η μέθοδος των πειραμάτων όπως ακριβώς μας τις δίδαξαν ο Γαλιλαίος, ο Νεύτων, ο Coulomb, ο Ampere, ο Bohr, o Schrodinger κ.λ.π. και να εξετασθούν με λεπτομέρεια τα νέα αξιόλογα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών του πρωτονίου ( μ = 2,793) και νετρονίου (μ= 1,913). Πραγματικά ύστερα από διεξοδική έρευνα άνω των 10 ετών κατάφερα ύστερα από την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού να ανακαλύψω τις ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις που δίνουν τη δομή των πυρήνων. (Correct nuclear structure). Δυστυχώς κάτω από τη νέα κρίση της φυσικής όταν το 2002 παρουσίασα τη δομή του πυρήνα ύστερα από την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκρτος» που απορρίπτει τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν ένας ηλικιωμένος εκ των συνέδρων που σπούδασε στο πανεπιστήμιο όπου δίδασκε ο Αϊνστάιν (o Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) ως μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν δεν εγκατέλειψε την αίθουσα του συνεδρίου για να με αντιμετωπίσει με τον ισχυρισμό ότι η αναβίωση των νόμων δεν ισχύει, διότι ο Αϊνστάιν κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ. Η απάντησή μου βέβαια δεν τον ικανοποίησε όταν του είπα ότι ο Αϊνστάιν κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ για την πρώτη του εργασία, όπου είχε εφαρμόσει το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, ενώ στην επόμενη εργασία του με την υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια παραβίασε τον ίδιο νόμο που χρησιμοποίησε ο ίδιος. Αυτό το ισχυρό κατεστημένο λοιπόν των θεωριών απέναντι στους νόμους και τα πειράματα έφθασε στο σημείο μετά από 15 χρόνια να διαγράψει τα πρακτικά ολόκληρου εκείνου του συνεδρίου από το διαδίκτυο που μας θυμίζει την καύση των βιβλίων. Και φυσικά αυτή η δογματική συμπεριφορά δεν τιμά ούτε το ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» που χρωστά τη φήμη του στον Έλληνα ατομικό φιλόσοφο το Δημόκριτο, αλλά ούτε και την Ελλάδα που μας δίδαξε τη δημοκρατία ώστε με τη διάδοση των γνώσεων να ανακαλυφθούν οι αιώνιοι νόμοι της φύσης. Ελπίζω πως σύντομα το αρχαίο Ελληνικό πνεύμα θα είναι ικανό να νικήσει το κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στα πειράματα και τους νόμους της φύσης ώστε η σημερινή κρίση της φυσικής να μείνει στην ιστορία ως ένα από τα πιο μελανά σημεία της προόδου της επιστήμης, παρότι στον τεχνολογικό τομέα η άνωδος της επισήμης ήταν εντυπωσιακή. Άλλωστε χάρη στην υψηλή τεχνολογία η ομάδα LIGO το 2016 κατάφερε να ανιχνεύσει τα βαρυτικά κύματα όχι του Αϊστάιν που τα απέρριψε το 1936, αλλά τα βαρυτικά κύματα των νόμων όπου εξαιτίας της βαρητικής έλξης δυο μαύρων οπών έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της μεταβολής του χωροχρόνου. Category:Fundamental physics concepts